Blue Christmas
by Rose Attack
Summary: In which Itachi and Shisui need a little help finding the prefect Christmas gift for each other (with a little help from someone).


Dedicated to , thanks for the help, anya.

* * *

><p>It was near closing time at Konoha Animal Shelter and Itachi was doing some last minute cleaning in the kitten kennel. There were four in total, an orange Maine Coon, a black British shorthair, a Siamese, and a Bengal. Out of the four, the Maine Coon was his favorite. He knew that because it was nearing Christmas a lot of the animals were going to be adopted and be a part of a loving family and he didn't want to ruin their chances of a good home by adopting one of them.<p>

After sweeping up all of the hair, Itachi walked out and closed the wire door behind him before moving onto the bunny and rabbit cages. Nine leporidaes were separated into three cages. Part of his nightly routine was to check for adequate food and water for the animals. In one of the cages, the water was almost drained so he carefully opened the door and reached inside. The rabbits all knew better than to bite, but Itachi didn't want to take chances tonight. Once he had the bottle, he filled it with tap water before inserting it into its original place. Closing the door to the cage, Itachi walked around to the cage to his right. Inside, it housed a brown bunny. He didn't know why but he was somehow attracted to it.

"All done here?" a voice asked from behind him. Itachi didn't have to turn around to know that the voice belonged to none other than his manager, Kakashi.

"Yeah, I'm just looking around," he said simply.

"You know, if you really want to, I can let you adopt that bunny right there." Kakashi received a perplexed look from Itachi. "Oh come on, I'm not dense you know! I can tell how much you adore that little guy. I'll even give you a discount!"

"I don't know. I do like him, but I don't know if I could keep such an animal," he expressed his uncertainty with ease.

"Well, it's getting really close to Christmas and I really want to find these animals a good home before then and I doubt many people will adopt bunnies for their kids so think of it a Christmas present for me," Kakashi suggested.

"Well, when you put it that way… I guess I'll adopt him. It'll be two Christmas presents in one." With that happy note, Itachi took a an animal carrier, dug out a couple of bills, signed some paperwork, and bid Kakashi a good night before going his merry way home.

Shisui knew he wasn't late when he walked into the animal shelter where Itachi volunteered. Something had to be going on for when he got there, any sign of Itachi had disappeared. Upon asking Kakashi, he was told that Itachi was feeling a bit ill and asked to leave early. Shisui knew his best friend since Itachi was in diapers so there was no way that believed what Kakashi told him. He knew that Itachi is the kind of person who would complete any task given to him despite the risks involved, and that included his own health. Itachi was up to something and he was going to find out. But first, he wanted to ask about a certain cat, or rather kitten that caught his eye. "She's adorable," he said referencing to a certain orange kitten. "Has she been adopted yet?"

"No, but I know someone has their eye on her," Kakashi looked up from his book.

"Then I probably shouldn't," Shisui sighed.

"Relax, I personally know this person," Kakashi assured.

"It's not Itachi, is it?" Shisui asked, know full well the answer. Kakashi didn't respond, instead giving a half smile. "Alright, can I adopt her and have her stay here for a few more days? You know, so a certain someone doesn't get suspicious."

"I don't see why not."

"It's a deal." For the second time that night, money was exchanged and papers were signed.

"Well, have a good night!" Kakashi called as he locked the doors. As Shisui walked in the opposite direction, Kakashi couldn't help but laugh to himself. This is probably going to be the most interesting Christmas those two will ever have.

Once he got home, Itachi immediately sought to find a new place for the bunny. He couldn't leave out in the open in case he had company over and he couldn't leave it in the dark either. That only left his room. He placed the carrier next to the window where he could have easy access to it. Satisfied, he got ready for bed.

Two days passed uneventfully. On the third day however, an elderly woman came in and said she was looking for a dog. Itachi showed her the dog kennels that they had. The woman took a minute to decide which dog she wanted. "I'll take that grey one there."

Slightly surprised Itachi asked "Are you sure?"

"Sure as the day I was born. He doesn't have much kick left in him and neither do I. In all honesty, I just want some company and I'm sure he does as well. I would hate to see be put down because of his age."

Nodding, he went to towards the back to get a carrier and a leash for the woman. He went back get the dog out. Minutes later the two were walking out to the woman's car. Itachi wished her a safe trip and a Merry Christmas before heading back inside the warm building.

It was getting extremely close to Christmas and some of the animals weren't being adopted. While he was happy for the grey dog, he was really hoping the young animals would all find homes. Only one of the kittens had been adopted, while four rabbits were gone, one of the three ferrets was adopted. That left the two snakes, not that Itachi was surprised given people knew who last owned those snakes.

Itachi couldn't help but think that if no one adopted the Maine Coon by the tomorrow night, then he would. With that thought, he continued doing the necessary tasks until the end of the day.

The next afternoon Itachi walked into the animal shelter. He wasn't currently working as he was attending school faraway. But as it was break and he wanted something to do other than stay at home, he decided to volunteer.

Three of the animals had been adopted today and none of them were the Maine Coon. A little bit of hope sparked inside Itachi as he kept glancing at the clock. It would be an hour and thirty minutes until closing time.

Ten minutes before closing time, Itachi worked up the courage to ask Kakashi about adopting the kitten.

"The orange one? I'm sorry, but she was adopted on Yamato's shift yesterday. The person asked for her to stay here for a little while longer," Kakashi lied. The news made Itachi happy, he was glad that she had found a home, despite having to stay here longer.

Two more days passed and Itachi didn't have to come in today because it was Christmas Eve. Shisui seized this opportunity to get the kitten from the shelter.

It was well into the evening when the Uchiha gathered for their Christmas party. It was the usual number of guests and as always, Obito was Santa. He was the one you distributed all the presents that various family members gave to the children. A crowd had stood around him and the children, watching what each child got. Shisui and Itachi standing next to each other, but Shisui had no intention of watching the entire distribution.

"Itachi, there's something I want to show you." Shisui led Itachi to a spare bedroom. Behind the bed stood a box wrapped in the seasonal wrapping paper. Although Itachi couldn't see them, there were in fact holes on one side of the box. "I got you a little something that I'm sure you'll like!"

Itachi couldn't help but smile as he began to remove the wrapping paper. Suddenly, he heard a familiar sound, a sound he had heard for the past two weeks. Not stopping at anything, he lifted the lid to find the small orange kitten he had been taking care of for weeks.

"It was you!" He gently leaned the box's opening onto the bed. With the kitten safely in his arms, Itachi stood up on his toes and pecked Shisui on the cheek. "Well as it turns out, I have a little something for you too." On the bed table stood a similar sized box, also dressed up for the occasion. "It's in that box." Shisui followed Itachi's instructions and found another small, furry animal inside. Picking up the bunny, he held it close to the kitten and the two began nuzzling each other. "You know, it's a good thing that I have my own apartment otherwise she would have to stay home."

"You're worried about hiding a cat? You could hide a lion in your room for years, 'Tachi!" Shisui laughed.

"Well Merry Christmas to you too, Shisui."

The pair spent the rest of the evening being surrounded by family you were ogling over the new pets, even great uncle Madara. As Kakashi had predicted, this was a very good Christmas.


End file.
